


бог умер

by normankafka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: да здравствует бог





	бог умер

_мораль как философия, мораль как идиотизм, мораль, мораль, мораль_

Он смотрел и не узнавал. Шерлок держал _его_ за руку. За шею. Душил. Душил, душил, душил. Странность, шипение, шипение, шипение. Скользкие следы. _Он_ держался за Шерлока, _он_ был Шерлоком, _он_ и есть Шерлок, Шерлок-копия, Шерлок-который-зависит, Шерлок-который-не-знает, Шерлок-который-знает, Шерлок-который-пытается. Он не узнавал себя в зеркале, это было иррационально, философски нереально, глупо, бездарно, то уродство в зеркале — другое **оно**.

Шерлок говорил:

— Ты должен меня слушаться.

Шерлок говорил:

— Тебе нужно делать то, что я говорю.

Шерлок говорил:

— Всё.

И Шерлок делал.

Гениальность поражала.

Родителей, лица, старшего брата.

Гениальность поражала Джона.

Джон говорил:

— Превосходно.

Джон говорил:

— Превосходно.

Джон говорил:

— Превосходно.

Его обкусывала гордость. Шерлок говорил, что это малость.

Что это фееричная пустота.

Что это просто лиловость слов, она ничего не сделает.

Слова, слова, слова.

Белесая корка на белесом листочке правды и искренности.

— Тебе просто приносят это дерьмо с остальным потоком информации, это делают **они** , а им нельзя доверять.

— Доверять можно только мне.

Шерлок говорил:

— Только мне.

Шерлок говорил:

— Только мне.

Шерлок говорил:

— И влюбляться можно.

Шерлок говорил:

— Только в меня.

 _Он_ влюблялся, _он_ любил, _он_ ел, Шерлока, Шерлока, Шерлока, он лежал, на грани, на грани, на грани, серость и жуткая ложь, его обнимал Шерлок, его ел Шерлок, они голодали, они испытывали, они не спали, они должны стать умнее, умнее, умнее, лучше, лучше, лучше, совершеннее, совершеннее, совершеннее.

Лед жег кожу. Он лежал на грани, он чувствовал спиной трупную шерлокову желчь. Он чувствовал свободу, он чувствовал руку.

Оно взорвалось, оно исчезло.

Появился Джон.

Появлялся Джон.

Джон и эта сладость.

Эта благодарность.

Это, это, это.

Этот символ.

Эта двойка.

Этот корень.

Этот Джон.

Джон. Джон. Джон.

Шерлок говорил:

— Не доверяй ему.

Шерлок говорил:

— Избегай его.

Шерлок говорил:

— Избегай его, избегай его, избегай его.

Шерлок говорил:

— Шерлок говорил:

— Ты должен.

Должен, должен, должен.

Он нашел новый источник питания, новый источник идиотизма, новый источник гнили слов, нового поставщика мыслей.

Его запястья — трупное месиво. Шрамы, шрамы, шрамы.

Шерлок душил его.

Шерлок говорил:

— Ты перестал меня слушаться.

Целуй Джона.

Шерлок говорил:

— Ты перестал меня слушаться.

Шерлок говорил:

— Ты перестал меня слушаться, ты перестал меня слушаться, ты перестал меня слушаться.

Шерлок говорил:

— Ты должен исчезнуть.

Камень лизал ноги. Было сухо. Небо было небом. Мокрое и обманчивое.

Он стоял и слушал, как Шерлок говорил. Долго, долго, долго.

Небо было сухим и ломким. Крошилось.

Он стоял и смотрел.

Вниз.

Он чувствовал приветствие.

Шерлок говорил:

— Ты перестал меня слушаться.

Он чувствовал приветствие, запахи.

Падение.

Бог умер. Да здравствует Бог.


End file.
